Two Hearts
by Hurricane's Super Girl
Summary: Hunter goes having the feeling of his ex Shawn Michael, but questions his feelings to his wige Stephanie. SLASH!


Title: Take my breath away  
  
Author: Hurricane's Super Girl  
  
Email: SugarslilLover@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (*gasp* I know)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no wrestler, Vince is the lucky man. Someday I'll get a wrestler for the WWE or I'll marry a wrestler, and show him off to my friends. Till than like I said, I own one. There might be some OC's(own characters), I own them.  
  
Author Notes: Well, here I am with a different story with a different pairing. This is a Shawn/Paul(Hunter) pairing, the minor couples are Matt/Jon, Randy/Batista. Hope who ever reads this like it, and be sure to read my other slash fic 'Tough Enough For You'!! But it's start off with Chris J/Shawn and Hunter/Stephanie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Hunter's POV***  
  
After the Raw show I went to go take a shower, when I notice that Shawn was getting undress at the same time as me. Even though we are rivals, I couldn't help but watch him getting undress. I curse myself for every dream I have about him, and even for liking them I still curse.  
  
When I take showers here I just mostly stand and relax myself, and I can take my real shower at my suit. About five minutes into my shower, I feel like someone was looking at me and it cause me to shaver. I turn around to see if anyone was around, and that's when I see him in a shower not to far away from me. He notice me looking at him, and gives that smirk of his.  
  
"Like what you see?" He asked. I look away, as I hear him give out a little laugher. I look away, and sigh. I guess I made the right choice when I broke up with him, and got marry to Stephanie. Sometimes I wonder, if it was right for me to do that. But he got Chris Jericho now, so I bet he doesn't even think about me like I do.  
  
I was so wrap up in my thoughts, that when I felt those hands start washing me I kind of jump.  
  
"Easy, didn't mean to scare you" Shawn said. I guess I'll have my bathing now, since the Heartbreaker is already washing me. Why is he doing this?  
  
" What do you want Shawn?" I asked him.   
  
"What do I want, you already know" he told me, it reminded me of the old times when we has togther, but that was then and this now. I turn around and look him in the face, and deep into his eyes and sigh.  
  
"We can't do this... I got Stephanie and you got Chris Jericho" After I said that, I head out the showers and got dry and starts getting dress. He heads over to his bag, and gets dry, and gets his clothes on and left.  
  
I sigh and also head out the locker room, and to the parking lot to my car. As I was getting into my car, I was stop by some fan. After I did a couple of signings I head back into my car, and to the hotel. When I got to the hotel, I head to my suit.  
  
"Well.. Look I who run into" I turn around at my door, and I see Chris Jericho.  
  
"Hey Chris" I told him. Than I notice Shawn walk behind him, and than he looks at than turns to Chris. I head into my room and close the door. I head to where my bed was, and throw my bag down. My cell rings, and look at it and it was Stephanie.  
  
"Hey Stephanie" I told her.  
  
"Hey baby, how are you doing?" she asked me.  
  
"Still sore from the Rublem, but I'm ok" I told her.   
  
"Ok.. be sure to be careful. I got to go, I'm going to meet up with my mother. Love you" she said, before hanging up. I put my cell down, and head to my bag. Seconds later there was a knock on the door, got up and head to the door. I open the door, and I was kind of shock to see him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
FINE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's short and maybe it was a little fast, ooo well. I got two more fics to do, and I got my muses running around driving me crazy. Please review, if I have at lest one review I'm do chapter two, and it post up soon.... I hope.  
  
Preview for 'Not Gonna Get Us': The visiter and Hunter have a talk about their past, than about their future. Rating might go to like PG-16. 


End file.
